


Boom Boom Pow

by Soul4Sale



Series: Hard Hitters [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Punk was definitely the Energizer Bunny.





	Boom Boom Pow

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another daily drabble done! I’m super excited for these, they’re all a lot of fun to write. I’m happy to be writing at least a little bit every day. I’ve got some bigger stuff in the works, but for now these seem the easiest to write. I hope you guys enjoy!

Every atom in his being was vibrating at peak capacity. There was no way the punk could stay still, his leg bouncing or his fingers tapping. Rick D-99 had said he would take him to see the Flesh Curtains, and he was practically bouncing off of his seat on the couch every few minutes. 

“Relax, kid.” D-99 laughed softly, shaking his head as he sipped on his brandy, “We don’t gotta leave quite yet, and we’ll have plenty of time for souvenirs and pictures and all that.” It was a wonder this kid made it to eighth grade before ejecting himself from the school system. When he got his mind on something he wanted, he would attain it, whatever means necessary. Maybe that was something the Seal Team Rick liked about him. 

“Really? You think so?” Punk Morty, affectionately called Punk, was fidgeting so bad he might as well have not sat down to start with. He hopped up, bouncing in place, his chain jangling as he moved. “I’m so fucking stoked.”

“I know. You’re practically a ball of energy.” Laughing a little, the elder pushed off the door frame, and with a few strides he made it to the couch and slouched into it.

“Can we go, now?” His bouncing had turned to jumping, and he was desperately doing anything with his hands to keep them busy. 

“If it means that much to you.” Rick offered with a roll of his eyes and a playful smile. Winking, he rose again, setting his drink down and pulling out his portal gun. “Let’s go, Rabbit, before you fall through the floor.”

“Rabbit?” Punk groused, frowning a little as he hopped and ran his way to the portal shot into the wall.

“You’re like the Energizer Bunny, always full of energy and excitement. You never stop, do you?” 

“...I guess not.”

“And that’s why I like you.” Tugging the other in, he kissed his forehead before slinging his arm around the other’s shoulder and leading him through to his concert. “I hope you have a good time with me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So far, I have done all four days of this drabble challenge. I’m pretty proud of myself for doing that, even if it’s all I’ve been able to write. Hopefully I’ll get these posted soon.


End file.
